percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kronos (Awaken The Legends)
Kronos (Κρόνος in Ancient Greek, also known as Cronus, meaning "time") is the all-powerful King of the Titans and the most powerful child of Gaea and Ouranos. Kronos is the Titan Lord of Fate, Harvest, Justice, and Time whose Roman counterpart is the benevolent Titan called Saturn. He is an antagonist Awaken The Legends series. Biography Pre-New Golden Age Rule of Ouranos Kronos was born the youngest son of the Earth Protogenos Gaia and the Sky Protogenos Ouranos, Personality and traits Kronos is a dominant and aggressive deity but his cruelty is only surpassed by his benevolence to the humanity during the last Golden Era, modern day humans he sees as a disappointment but claims that a number of them do hold the "fire" that the Humans of the Titan's rule held, speaking fondly of Humans that can see through the mist or those that catch such humans' eyes. Kronos is cruel and cunning with an insatiable lust for power. His jealously guarded his dominion as king and has shown his ruthlessness in the pursuit of his ambitions. Even worse than his megalomania was his savagery towards mortals and even his own children. Despite his savagery, he does seem to care for his brothers and sisters though his love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish nature. A master manipulator, Kronos has influenced the most powerful of the gods and their children through his scheming. Despite the negative traits of the Titan King, Percy later claims that Kronos and Zeus are as bad as each other when it comes to their goals and their Kingdoms, Zeus is far more harsh and serious than Kronos while Kronos in return is more aggressively dominant and emotionally volatile. Additionally, Aithra does seem to have a level of control over Kronos' nature, able to change him for the better or so Gaia claims. During his time in Tartarus, after thousands of years of pain, Kronos has learned a pragmatic and vicious patience. Physical Appearance Kronos has golden blond hair and gold tinted eyes, he has a strong and firm body, he also a little pale due to the fact he is royalty among the Gods and due to the long time he spent in Tartarus. When in his godly form, Kronos gains crimson eyes, however it can only be seen by the eyes of Gods as human and monsters are destroyed upon seeing the Divine form of a God. Equipment Megas Drepanon Kronos' Symbol of Power and Primary Weapon given to him by the Protogenos of Earth: Gaia, Kronos used it to do away with his father Ouranos and then the Big Three of the Olympians took it after they defeated their father and used it to chop him into a million pieces, Megas Drepanon has once again reformed within the sword Backbiter and was reforged by the Telekhines into his primary weapon once more. Stygian Draco Stygian Draco was the Enchanted Stygian Iron Armour crafted personally for Kronos' usage by Gaia in the Underworld shortly before Kronos fought against Ouranos, Stygian Draco's dormant state was that of a statue which was found within the Mountain penetrating Mount Othrys Fortress that has overtaken Mount Tamalpais, shortly after awakening Kronos approached the statue which answered his unspoken command and magically became armour on his person. Powers and Abilities As the Titan King, and the father of the Big Three, Kronos is the most powerful Titan, and therefore, has the ultimate powers a Titan can possess. He is possibly, the only Titan that can rule the Universe utterly, through manipulating time and space. Abilities *'Prowess in Battle' - Kronos is the strongest of the Titans and also their greatest warrior, his strategic abilities are second only to Coeus, he is slightly physically weaker than Atlas but he is a far smarter and skilled combatant than his brute of a Nephew. *'Chronokinesis' - As the Titan of Time, Kronos is able to control and manipulate time. **'Freezing time' - He can freeze objects by stopping time around them, for example freezing a Hyperborean giant who is trying to eat some french fries. **'Time slowing' - He can slow time down outside a certain area like in The Last Olympian, where time outside Manhattan seemed to slow to a crawl. **'Time Foresight' - He can generate brief visions of the future, allowing him to stay ten steps ahead of his enemies in combat. *'Titanic Energy' - Like other Titans, Kronos can release a blast of energy from his body, but being the King of the Titans it can be assumed that his bursts of energy are significantly more powerful. *'Titanic Divine Form' - Like the gods, Kronos also has a Divine Form. However, Dionysus describes Kronos’ Divine Form as being extremely powerful, incinerating any being less than a god/Titan, even if he is only in their presence. *'Titanic Enhancement' - Kronos has the capacity to strengthen all the Titans, specifically to the extent that they become strong enough that they can overrule Zeus' Lightning Seal, allowing the other Titans to regain their full godly powers and allow them to gain the capacity to retake their own godly forms. Gallery radamanthys_vs_regulus_by_rxgdo-d34pl37.jpg|Kronos (left) and Aithra (right). Surplice_-_Wyvern.jpg|Stygian Draco, dormant statue state. Wyvern Rhadamanthys.jpg|Kronos wearing Stygian Draco, without helmet. Specter_-_Wyvern_Rhadamanthys.jpg|Kronos wearing Stygian Draco, with helmet. Trivia *Kronos sleeps for the first chapters of Awaken The Legends: Titan's Rebirth, not yet having reformed enough within his Sarcophagus. Category:Males Category:Titan Category:Kronos Category:Awaken The Legends Category:Blaid Category:Children of Ouranos Category:Children of Gaia